The Heart Break The Start
by NekoZuki Rukia
Summary: Just something I decided to wtite out of my own mind
1. The Heart Break

The Heart Break:

†Based in a true story†

It was a start of a new year and I Rukia Kuchiki was going to set things right, since last year all my grades were horrible I had to improve this year or else I wouldn't pass to the next grade.

I had my backpack ready with my folder, paper, and utensil, which contained, Led pencils, pencils, color pencils, pens, flash drive, book cover, erasers, and tape.

People said that I was too organized and were getting freaked out about since most of the time my things are a mess, But then again I couldn't afford to fail so I had to work my hardest and be a school girl, that meant no boys, which most of my friends laughed at me since I'm always after a boy, I decided to ignore them and get to class.

I had homeroom first like always, today they were giving out class schedules I took it and saw that I had P.E once more for first period, I was let down a little since I'm always lazy in the mornings, but I decided that it would be a wake up call for me so then I wouldn't be tired and sleepy in my other classes, I cheered up more when I found out my best friend Hinamori Momo A.K.A: Momo-chan for short was in the same first period as me, this was rare since she is in police academy and I'm just in a plane middle section of the school. I walked up to her and told Momo-chan my plan for the new school year, also the "no boys" part as well….Momo-chan err.. She started laughing when I finished saying "And I'll be totally organized for the whole school year!" but she started to crack up when I said "No boys" Well I guess it's kind of hard to believe the "No boys" things but it didn't bother me much that she laughed about that, after period one ended I had my next class which was History, since the school year just started the teachers wont make us do anything for P.E so you can just sit back and relax, but since I got to see my friends again from a long summer break I was pumped and ready to go, specially since one of my favorite classes is History.

I walked in room 63, once I was in I found a friend of mine that I've known for a long time it was none other then Ikkaku Madarame, I've known the guy for 3 years now, sure he can be really cocky and suck up but inside his a good guy. He quickly noticed me and ran over to me and said with a great smile over his face

"Wow Rukia it's great to see you again, we never had same classes before this is the first time were in a same class!" I smiled nerviously and said :yeah I know-" After I could say anything else the teacher came and told everyone to stand in the back of the room and wait until there name was called out for the seating passions.

I grunted I felt like a child having to be organized in row call order but there was nothing I could do so I just let it go.

After a few minutes My name was called, I was sitting in a group of five people, there were three males and two females, a friend of mine that I new before was SoiFon, she was sitting next to me, across the small table there was a male called Ichigo Kurosaki, he caught my eye since I've never seen him in school, Ichigo was facing my direction and the boy sitting next to him wasYumichika Ayasegawa, and in the left corner a boy who had the whole extra table to himself was Izuru Kira, it seemed like a normal group of kids at first until we had our first quiz,WHO GIVES A TEST ON THE FRIST DAY OF SCHOOL!?!

I was going crazy, lucky it was some things from last year.

But I hardly knew the answer, I looked at the boy across from me, Ichigo, he seemed to be doing just fine with the test. That damn smart ass Dx

I gently whispered his name so the teacher wouldn't notice "Ichigo Ichigo!!" I quietly whispered. Ichigo put his head up and looked at me, nodded one time quick as in saying "What?" I gently whispered again "Sorry to be bothering you but. What's the answer to number 15!?" he looked at his paper and then at me once more and said "c". SoiFon reacted at this she knew I was cheating,

My gut got tighter as I thought SoiFon was going to tell.

But instead……SHE WAS ASKING ICHIGO WHAT WHERE THE ANSWERS!!

I couldn't believe it, SoiFon had always been honorable, and Ichigo was just giving away he answer like nothing.. I couldn't help myself and start coping down the answers, but when it came for the last 10 questions I decided them to do them on my own. Once the test was done I thanked Ichigo and he just smiled and said "No Problem, I mean nobody study's in summer, I just got lucky and was able to remember the answers that's it" I smiled warmly and said "Yeah I guess your right, you have a good memory Ichigo"

"Yeah well guess you can say that"

After a while the bell for breakfast rang, the teacher dismissed us and I went for the same breakfast I love, it was cinnamon rolls with a peace of chicken nugget at the side.

The bell for third period rang 19minutes after, I had just finished my breakfast when I headed out to room 48 – Science.

I also love science; so far my schedule was perfect.

I waited outside the door until the teacher came out, while I was waiting I felt someone touching me on my shoulder I turned around and it was none other then Ichigo,

Ichigo smiled once more and laughed "Wow I guess I have you for this class as well, I wonder if I also have you for the fourth class, may I see your schedule to check" I nodded gently and took out my schedule from my back pocket.

Once Ichigo saw it his smile went to a frown. "That sucks.. It looks like I only have you for two classes" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head gave me back my class schedule and left. I felt weird since Ichigo said that, did he WANT to have me for all his classes?

My thoughts were cleared when someone else tapped me in my shoulder I once again turned around and to my surprise it was one of my best friends Shuhei Hisagi, although I didn't trust him as much because he had spilled some of my most precious secrets, I still in a way trusted him, as I turned around with a fake smile as I always I asked "Hi Hisagi, good to see we have the same class"

Hisagi blushed and smiled "Yeah it is, so Rukia who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh it's Ichigo Kurasaki, his in the same year as we are I have him for both classes"

"That's strange Rukia I've never seen him around the school before" Hisagi said with a suspicious frown on his face, I smiled but before I could say anything the teacher told us to go inside, I took aseat by Hisagi, but for some strange reason I wanted to sit next to Ichigo, I don't know for some reason he had caught my attention, but after a while I forgot about him, Class ended and I had to my English class, again, I got this empty feeling in my heart like if I were sad, like if I needed to see someone, the face of a young tall spikey orange boy smiling entered my mind, my eyes went in shock and I shook my head trying to get it out of my head, but it was impossible the image of him was stuck in my mind.

After a while of doing some really hard English work in class I was able to forget about him, I didn't want to ask myself any questions cause I thought it wasn't important at the moment of time, all I thought about was my work and my grades, after a while I felt someone poke my shoulder again, I swear I felt like getting shinigami on the next person that poked meh! Dx

But once I turned around and was about to slap the person I stopped right in next to there face seeing that it was my shy and "nice when she wants to be" friend, Michiru Ogawa.

"Michi-chan" like I call her was trembling and her eyes watery by seeing my hand right next to her face to fast,

I quickly pulled back and apologized to her hundreds of times for the scare, Michi-chan took a deep breath if relief and wiped a tear from her eye, a few seconds later she screamed out "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN! Dx!! YOU SCARED THE LIVING SOUL OUT OF ME!!!" I jumped and started chuckling since its always funny to see Michi-chan like this, and I wish I would scare the living soul out of people o.o''.

Well not people but just Hollows o.o'' If I would be able to do that it would make my job sooo much easier.

I came back out from my thoughts when Michi-chan winded if I was listening to her, I nodded my head and smiled nervously with a sweat drop on my forehead while I scratched my cheek, Michi-chan pouted and then left the subject alone, she then asked me if I was ok because she had never seen me work this hard before, since she is usually used to seeing the lazy, tired, non-caring to do no work in class, or non-giving a shit if they left homework kind of person,

Yes I was that bad at school last year XD

But anyways I explained to her what my plan was, she looked at me with a weird face of "What the fuck? are you serious?" then like everyone I told my plan to laughed, and so did Michi-chan TTTT v.v''

I then put my hand up like a fist arrowed my eyebrows and gave one of my creepiest grins and said "Yes…I'm serious…You wanna laugh more? I'll give you something to laugh about, but you won't be the one laughing…I will be the one laughing..Because you'll be on the floor crying and holding that broken nose of yours that you'll have…."

I saw Michi-chan tremble and shrug as I said these words with my atmosphere becomening dark and fearful, I laughed and laughed for minutes until she got the point she smacked me in the back of my back and winded loudly "stop scaring me, it's not funny! Dx"

I came down and replied that I couldn't help it, it's so funny to scare you like that you take everything I say so seriously, well only when it's about hurting you XD

Michi-chan pouted and winded, I still had a grin on my face, that grin stayed there all through the class, after the class ended it was lunch time.

Finally! Some freedom!

I ran face way out but then when I was in the lunch area I stopped running and fixed my clothes and walked calmly just looking down at the smaller people at me with a glare, I don't know why, but it's become a habit of me doing that,

I like to stand out or make a point to people that I don't know, with a single glare they know they should not mess with me,

I got my lunch quietly and retired to "The Tree#1" A place were me and my friends hanged out at breakfast and lunchtime, I always ate there, I took my chicken nugget and gently ate a peace of it, after a while from eating 3 of them I didn't want anymore so I decided to give them to my friend Usagi-san, I loved that name since it means "Bunny"  
After Usagi-san was done eating the rest of my food we went to "The Tree#2" It was all the way at the end of the lunch area, and "The Tree#1" was the begging of the lunch area, I always liked going there because since it was so far away from the first tree I felt like if I were taking a small road trip.

But to my surprise a person caught my eye.

He was two small blocks from the second tree, yes, it was HIM, Ichigo Kurosaki,

Why was it now that everywere I went HE was there, the last two years in the school I never saw a trace of him in the school before, I just took a deep breath and walked pass his hang out spot, I heard someone call me name,

"Hey Rukia! Over here!"

What?! His calling me by my first name already?! I turned around and gave him a bright smile and laughed gently "Ichigo! Hello, I never new you hanged out here" Ichigo smirked and chuckled and responded "I've always been here, I remember last year and the year before that, Your first year you used to hang out next to the tree next to the one you are hanging out right now, and the second year at that wall close to the tree"

I was surprised at how much he knew about me and seen me around so much, and yet I had never seen him in my entire life until now, I replied with a shudder in my mouth.

"W-Wow...Almost nobody knew were I hanged out those two years, it's weird Ichigo, I have never ever seen you in school before"

Ichigo chuckled again and said "Well, that's because those last two years I used to be in P.A ((Police Academy)) I haven't seen you hang out with so many people in P.A, so I guess that's why you didn't notice me"

A little light bold lighted up in my head as I said "That's right! I really didn't notice P.A people since they can't do anything different with there school uniforms they all look the same and are hard to tell apart sometimes" My eyes where wide open with a face of "Oh!!!!"

Ichigo laughed and patted my head he laughed gently "Nice face" It took me a while to recognize what I was doing, once I did I blushed and covered my cheeks with my hand and just stayed quite I then said "W-well I have to get the the other tree my friends are waiting for me" I grabbed Usagi-san's hand and ran off with her to the second tree, Usagi-san had a evil grin on her face as she said "Who was that?" I, the one that was still blushing with a great amount of embarrassment said "It was just this guy name Ichigo Kurosaki, I have him fir two periods in school time" Usagi-san still had that god damn grin on her face "Right" Usagi-san said mischievously, I smacked her in the back of the head and yelled out "I'm serious! Nothing is going on between us!" I froze for a moment to see that everyone in the tree had heard me, I looked over to Ichigo's hand out place and luckily he hadn't noticed what I said, but then I looked at Hisagi that also hanged out with us, he was giving me a death look.

Hisagi and I went out last year but it was only because people were pressuring me to go out with him, only a day after we went out I broke up with him, I told him the truth why I went out with him and that I only thought of him as a brother, Hisagi took it pretty well I guess but a few days later people were telling me that he was in a really bad mood, he stayed like that for 5 weeks, until once again I had to talk to him,

But know everything is good between us, although I still know Hisagi has feelings for me because he tells me he does I don't like him that way and he knows that.

But when I yelled out those words.. It seemed like Hisagi was totally pissed with a face of "Don't tell me there someone else now…Who is it.."

I just didn't look at Hisagi anymore; I was too afraid that he was going to ask me questions.

The lunch bell rang and I had to go to Music class.

One of the most easiest subjects to pass, I have to play the violin, its pretty relaxing but only when I practice to much the tip of my fingers her harder,

I heard that voice again "RUKIA! Hey! Rukia wait up will ya!" I sighed and turned around to the person who called my name, it was Ichigo,

"Hey Rukia you don't mind me walking with you right? I have English this period and I have to take this part of the school" I smiled and nodded as a yes, and then I asked,  
"What room is it"

"Huh? o.o?" Ichigo answered with a blank expression on his face

"What room do you have English for?" I said making the question clearer

"Oh! Room 14"

My face went to a weird "what?" expression, if Ichigo wanted to get there in time to his room he would have to go by rooms 64,65, and 66,

The music room was all the way in front of the school; if he took this route he would have to either run or fast walk to class.

I once again opened my mouth and asked "But if you walk with me this way, won't you be late for your class?"

"No, if I run I won't" He chuckled and gave a reassuring smile

My thoughts went cloudy again, I couldn't understand him "Well if your late to class or pull a muscle, or get in trouble for running in the halls its not my fault, so don't come winning to me when you are in some kind of trouble" I said that with no sympathy what's so ever.

Ichigo's face went blank, and then his eyes were in a kind of trance "Wow… Though, I thought you were suppose to be nice"

I grinned and said, "I can be when I want to, but most of the time I'm just a little bitch"

Ichigo chuckled and made a raspberry sound with his mouth as in "pffttt"

The whole way the music room was quite once we got there he said,

"Well Rukia it was nice walking with you, see you later or tomorrow"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, Ok, well take care" I then headed out to my class,

The last two classes left in the school were weird, I didn't even feel them pass, until I was the last few minutes of my math class, I'm seated right next to the window, I looked out from it to take a rest from the hard equations and I noticed once more that Chico was there standing around waiting to for the bell to ring, my eyes went in shock and my heart skipped a beat, I shook my head and tired to forget it, it took me at least the whole class to be able to do that, I walked quickly with Usagi-san by my side, I really didn't want to run in with Ichigo again, but as horrible as fate was I did v.v''

He ran were I was and asked me what class I had, and of course I told him, my math class and the P.E Field are very close to each other, and it didn't make things better is that the window was facing the boys changing room, but of course I couldn't see inside I could only see the outside of it, I told him that I had seen him come out of the changing room, he didn't understand me much so he told me that tomorrow at the last class he would come out and wave his hand, if I saw that I would tell him when we got out of class, in the inside I felt a little annoyed but I agreed to this.

((That is all for now ;; It's late right now and I'm tired so I will upload this soon! Thank you for reading and be patient for the next one! and again this is a true story of mine, at first it's good, but..after some more chapters it wont be so holly))


	2. feelings are discovered

Feelings are discovered:

A few days after school had started I noticed that Ichigo and I were getting much closer to each other, it had become a habit for us to meet each other at breakfast, lunch, and through passing periods and him walking me to my classes when breakfast and lunch ended, it was nice to have someone like him to hang out with but I noticed that I was getting to distracted by our friendship that my grade was started to go down, since we seat next to each other in history class, all I did was talk and laugh, I never did any work or my homework in fact.

I tired to stop and get work done but it was just to hard, I was to distracted by everything going on,

One day in history class I took out my folder to take out some paper, I always put some of my favorite drawings in the front and back of my folder so I can feel proud of myself, Ichigo noticed my drawings and asked me if I had drawn those and if I had more †By the way on thing me and the real rukia don't have in common is that people consider me good at drawing things like manga or just random fan art, And I think I am good o.o''†

I told Ichigo that I did, and he of course told me if he could see them,

I shook my head and blushed and wined that I was to embarrassed to show him since I didn't know if he liked anime, but at the end he convinced me to let him see, I opened my folder and turned the laminated pages in my folder, that's were all of my drawings were, I gave him my folder and just looked down as my face turned red, I looked at him he was just peacefully looking and turned pages after a while, he opened his mouth and said,

"Wow these are very good! And I didn't know you were a naruto fan"

I put my face down again since most people in the school think of naruto as a little kids show, but to my surprise Ichigo said "Oh cool you got Kakashi just right, you draw these perfectly, and I also like the one where naruto and sasuke were kissing, oh god that was a very funny episode to watch, hey you think you can draw me a picture where naruto is in his nine tail fox form?"

I looked at him my eyes wide open and said, "You watch naruto! o.o?!"

Ichigo chuckled and responded to my comment with a grin as he nodded his head.

The whole class we started talking about the show, I couldn't believe it, he was a anime fan, but I knew he wasn't a huge one because when I told him if he watched Bleach, Inuyasha, or Fullmetal Alchemist he said no, so he was just a minor fan not a anime freak like me . Ichigo then said if I could draw him naruto in his nine tail form, I thought about it for a while, at first I was shy, I mean the first day of school I had drawn 10 anime picture for my friends and they all loved it, but for some reason I was shy to draw for him…I mean it was HIM!? But what about it Dx I was really confused of what I felt for him, but at the end I decided to agree with the deal, when school was over for that day I went home got a peace of clean white paper, a led pencil, and a easier, I quickly turned on my beloved computer and went to photobucket and did a search for "Nine tail fox"

I felt like if my heart and mind was going to blow up, I couldn't find anything that was for my liking, I mean I wanted this drawing to be special so he could like it, I finally found something that I enjoyed and thought he would like as well, it looked hard but I tired my best to do it, usually it takes me 30 or 40 minutes to draw everything with detail included, but this time I wanted it to perfect it took me 3 hours to finish, then it took me about another hour to finish up with the details, it was the first drawing I took so long in drawing since two years ago when I used to suck at drawing, after I was done it took me 30 more minutes to erase the extra pencil covers and some mistakes, When I was finally done a gently slipped the picture into my folder and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up, undressed myself and put on my school uniform, for some reason I've been taking more time to get changed, like now I take more time on my hair to make it more silky, soft, and have this lively shine, I got my bag, my cell phone, and my iPod, said goodbye to my Mother and ran out the door, Once I got in the bus, after a while from looking out the bus window someone tapped me in my shoulder, it was Momo-chan.

"Rukia-chan! Stop spacing out cause if you continue to do so you'll miss your stop stupid!" By this I woke up from my thoughts and looked at Momo-chan and smiled nervously yeah I guess so, then I got an idea Ichigo was In P.A last year and Mom-Chan ha always been in it as well since the begging of the school year.

I decided to tell all about me and Ichigo to Momo-chan and asked her if she had ever seen him around the school, at first Momo-chan didn't know who I was talking about because of the name Ichigo Kurasaki but then when I mentioned spiky orange her and said his name once more she realized who I was talking about. She told me that he had been in some of her classes, but she really never talked to him since she didn't know much about him, my head was at ease, for some reason I felt unsure if he was telling the truth of not about him begin in the school, but I knew I could trust Momo-chan, once we got off the bus we headed out to school there we started a conversation,

"Hey.Momo-chan..You've seen Ichigo and I walked around the school and hanging out together haven't you?" I said quietly once again going into deep thinking.

Momo-chan just smiled and laughed gently, 'Of course I have I mean we practically hand out in the same spot, well not in the same spot but really close to each other, and why is he following you around, I mean I know your not following him because all the places I see you two going are were you usually hang out with your friends. And well if you haven't noticed all of your friends have, I mean you guys are always together, I was about to ask you if you guys were going out"

My eyes went in shock as I felt my face get turn red "Are you kidding me!? I told you before remember "No Boys"

Momo-chan closed her eyes and had a grin on her face as he gently walked on the sidewalk she opened her mouth and talked with a moody yet sweet attitude voice "If you haven't noticed everyone has! His like a little lost puppy following you around for food, and until you don't give him any he won't leave you alone" she pointed her finger at me as she said this. I just kept on walking like if it was nothing and I opened my mouth to speak "And you mean by food, me going out with him? Or having some kind of relationship right?" Momo-chan nodded with a kind of childish frown on her face.

"Pfft..Like that will happened, I mean Ichigo is a really great, sweet, kind, gently, good-looking guy in my eyes….." As I kept describing all the good facts about Ichigo my heart started to pound and I started to blush,

Momo-chan quickly saw the serious expression on my face change to a soften look.

She quickly started to shake me and started squealing "Rukia-chan! Your in love with this guy!"

I who was still fantasying about his smile and laugh came back to reality once she said 'Your in love'

I stopped walking and looked at Momo-chan my eyes wide open.

"Oh my god..Your right..I-I mean I have been getting all happy about going to school because of Ichigo.. I always want to talk to him about something, and if were not talking I'm thinking about him all the time.." My head had a big black out.

All of thoughts, all of my thinking, everything I was going to do just went away like if it was deleted.

It was if like someone had thrown a football going 30 miles a minute and it hit the back of my head, or if I have fallen off a great monument of stairs and landed in my head casing me to go in a coma, or- Ok well you get my point!

Momo-chan shook me gently; her expression was a worried one she said,

"Rukia-chan? Are you ok?"

I nodded my head up and down as a yes to her question my face had no expression on it.

All of the sudden I grabbed Momo-chan's hands and started to jump in circles.

I chanted happily "I'm in love with Ichigo Kurasaki!"

Then once more I scream out his name but stayed quite quickly just notecing that we were close to the school gate o.o''

I giggled quietly as I hugged Momo-chan.

'Well I guess everyone had a right to laugh at the 'No Boys' my friend know me to well to know that I won't stay off boys . "

Momo-chan just laughed and said, "Well if we just stand here we'll be late for school"

I nodded my head, the walk to school was quite but I had a great big smile on my face not that serious face I had.

Momo-chan and me finally got to class while we were sitting together in advisory, in advisory the teacher just tells us to sit down and do work or talk quietly, its like a free class.

"Hey Momo-chan, do you think Ichigo likes me?" I said with a curious face,

Momo-chan sat quite with a face of 'are you serious T-T '

She then spoke a little louder trying not to scream at me "Of course he does! I mean he has been following you around like a little lost puppy, his always walking you to class, his always talking and asking for you as well!"

I felt myself blush as I heard this and then I mumbled some words, at first Momo-chan didn't understand so I spoke up a little more and said "I-I think that I'm going to tell him how I feel.."

Momo-chan's eyes opened wide open as her face of surprise went into a happy exited expression

"Really!? You're going to tell him!!"

I got frustrated as she said this,

"Don't say things like that so loud // !! I think I am but I'm not sure and now that I think about it I'm not really good at telling someone that I like them, I mean I like boys and all but when it comes to telling them how I feel I really suck, I mean sometimes I loose that boy because I don't tell them how I feel"

Momo-chan's expression changed once again to a frown.

"Well you better tell him unless you want him to go as well"

I shook my head and gently slapped the side of my cheek as my hand turned into a fist and my eyes became serious.

"OK! I will tell him! :O "

Momo-chan laugh and asked me if I was serious but when she asked me this I scooted over to the corner of the chair and mumbled "Mm-maybe.."

Momo-chan laughed and wished me good luck.

This day all the time I hanged around Ichigo I felt. I don't know weird, I guess it's a normal feeling since you've just discorvered you like someone and never really noticed until someone had to tell you.

When the day ended, Ichigo was waiting for me right out of my class with a welcoming smile he said,

"So Rukia, how was math?" He smirked knowing that it didn't know well

I just grinned and responded "Ichigo..You know the answer to that question damn well. You know I hate math"

Ichigo laughed and just patted my back.

We walked down the ramp that led in and out of the classroom.

It was quieter then usual, when we were walking we were usually talking about nothing, I started to blush from the dead silence and thought about telling him about how I felt right there and now, I wanted to say it but I know that my mind wouldn't let me do so.

I mean I'm never shy, but when it comes to expressing how I really feel that's when I get stuck.

Ichigo decided to start a conversation.

"So..Rukia..U-Um..I mean you don't look like the girl that would things like this or maybe even feel things like this but..Do you like anyone? You know like, Like like like them"

I laughed a little realizing that he was shy when it came to these things as well "You mean if I have a crush on someone?"

Ichigo scratched his felt cheek as his cheeks were a little red 'Yeah you know what I mean"

I laughed again and Ichigo got a little angry and asked me why I was laughing but I said that he reminded me of one of my old school friend in elementary.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I smiled right into Ichigo's face and said "Yep! Infact I just realized today that I that person"

Ichigo stopped walking and his face was like a little kids one 'R-Really!? Who is it Rukia!"

I chuckled and said that it was a secret, Ichigo pouted and wined and demanded me to tell him.

I told him because he had demanded me to tell him that I wouldn't tell him cause I don't like taking orders from my friends.

He finally gave up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and patted my head.

Once he did so my face turned red, after a while he took his arm from my shoulder off.

In my mind I wanted to tell him

'Ichigo hold me!' But I knew that I wouldn't be able to say something like that.

Sometimes I feel like the real my is sealed inside of my wanting and screaming to come out but because how society is today I dare not to show myself.

I stopped walking and told Ichigo to wait for a second that I had forgotten to give him something because I was so caught up with my work.

Ichigo had a blank expression on his face not knowing what I was going to give him.

I took out my folder and then from that folder came out the picture of the nine-tail picture.

Ichigo's face had a great smile and amazed as well.

"You really drew this!?" He asked me taking the picture on his hands as he looked at it.

I nodded my head looking down and saying that it wasn't so great but Ichigo kept on telling me that I was wrong and that I really drew good. Ichigo and I finally made it out from the school.

He dropped me off in the usual spot. The bus stop.

Ichigo did something that he'd never done, he gave me a hug and smiled, I blushed but then pretended like it was nothing since at my school everyone gives out school, they give them out to say hello, to say goodbye, to tell someone there sorry, maybe because there sad and need a hug or just because they might be bored.

So I really didn't take it like anything.

That night it was hard for me to go to sleep, all I could think was about Ichigo, Ichigo, and Ichigo.

I finally decided that I couldn't go to sleep so I got my iPod and started to listen to music, this calmed me down and I started going to sleep, but when I got to the song

"Gackt – kimi no tameni dekiru koto" my heart started to beat fast. I'm not a really big fan of Gackt but I always look up the lyrics to the songs that I have in my iPod I knew that these lyrics said

"Always and forever, steadfast and true,

I'll stay beside you and you alone,

ever since the time I held you in my arms,

ever since the moment I felt this foresight...

You, who gave me that angelic smile--

I can't ask you the reason for these tears.

You shook off my grasping hand...

and softly, over your shoulder, I started to speak.

"It's all right now,"

I repeat, over and over,

to your still slightly trembling figure;

there's nothing else I can say, and yet

Always and forever, no matter when,

I'll stay here with you -- only you.

Ever since the time I held you in my arms,

ever since the moment I felt this omen...

Amid a careless conversation,

the smile you showed me was so full of joy;

I laughed in a bit of embarrassment, and,

standing there holding you without letting go, I murmured,

"It's all right now..."

There's nothing else I can say, but

if those tears will vanish again,

then I'll become your clown.

Always and forever, no matter when --

I'll be right there for you and you alone.

Ever since the time I held you in my arms,

ever since the moment I recognized this feeling...

I don't know whether our tears

have added up to more than our smiles, but

-I'm nearby-

That's the one thing

that I can do for you...

Always and forever, constant and steadfast,

I'll stand with you and you alone.

Ever since the time I held you in my arms,

ever since the moment I noticed this feeling...

Always and forever, I alone

will never, ever let you go

Because I'll show you that I'll protect you...

since I noticed this feeling..."

these are the lyrics in English my heart started to beat faster and faster as the song finished I got goose bumps.. Once the song was over I turned off my iPod ad decided I would confess to Ichigo tomorrow. No matter how shy I would be I had to tell him.

((Sorry it took so long to write it, its only I'm still busy with my school work xDD ))


End file.
